Everything In Time
by jpstar57
Summary: Continuation of "Timing is Everything" as we look into the lives of the Rabb & Mackenzie/Marshall families and their friends in JAG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Monday April 25, 2005

1330 Local Time

JAG Headquarters,

1322 Patterson Avenue, Courtroom 1

Washington Navy Yard, SE

The courtroom was the largest in the headquarters. Right now, there was no trial occurring and instead of a group of spectators, a group of judges and attorneys filled the gallery pews speaking amongst themselves. The conversations ceased as the door behind the judge's desk opened. The Judiciary CO Admiral Morris and the Navy JAG Marine General Gordon-Biff Creswell entered. The Marine Sergeant assigned to the courtroom intoned "All Rise!". All the gallery rose.

When Morris and Creswell reached the middle point in front of the bench, Morris announced, "Be seated and thank you for coming. We have two occasions to convey some good news and some better news to convey."

Everyone chuckled. Morris continued after it died down. "Admiral Anne Scotchel, please step forward."

Rear Admiral Scotchel stood up from the front pew and went to stand at attention in front of Morris. Morris accepted a framed proclamation from a corporal at the prosecution table.

Morris acknowledged her, saying, "Stand at ease Admiral. We are here to first commemorate the occasion of Admiral Scotchel's retirement from the Navy. She is accepting a federal Judge appointment to the Southern District in New York."

The gallery applauded the announcement. Morris had her pose with him as she accepted the proclamation and Morris' handshake. A photographer took a series of photos.

As Scotchel sat back down, Creswell went forward and intoned, "Commander Traci Manetti please step forward.

Traci Manetti-Medwick stood up from her seat at the end of a second pew and walked up to stand at attention in front of Creswell.

Traci and Commander David (Tuna) Medwick married on December 11, 2004 six months after Tuna had proposed to Traci at AJ Chegwidden's retirement dining out in June the previous year. Now she was four months along with their honeymoon baby.

"Captain, you're out of uniform," Creswell told her. Traci barely controlled her excitement at the announcement. Creswell continued with, Commander Medwick would you please bring in your wife's correct tunic."

Tuna went out of the room and retrieved the garment bag where he secreted it before he met his wife earlier.

When he came forward, he and Creswell assisted Traci as she changed tunics. Tuna also retrieved the Bible from the garment bag pocket. He positioned himself so that Admiral Morris could administer the oath of her new office.

"I, Captain Traci Manetti, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

Turning to Tuna Creswell said, "The next part is yours commander."

Tuna and Traci turned to each other and shared the usual kiss with Traci teasing, "Easy Officer."

The gallery applauded as Creswell counted to 20 and gave the usual cough. The happy couple broke apart and accepted handshakes from Creswell and Morris.

Creswell kept them up there as he announced, "To go along with her promotion comes a new position. Captain, we're sending you home to the land of your birth." Traci gasped as Creswell continued, "You will be the Commanding Officer of the Region Legal Service Office (RLSO) Western Pacific in Yokosuka, Japan."

The gallery applauded the news as Traci beamed appreciatively and Tuna gave her a hug.

Tuna said, "It won't be long until we're even."

"Well you are the CAG's XO on the Patrick Henry. You've paid your dues. Maybe you'll be on the promotions list this fall after your next deployment."

"Believe me sweetie, I'm not worried. We'll be fine. I just want our baby to come happy and healthy."

"She will darling."

"Oh, you know we having a girl huh?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

Tuna smiled indulgently and walked out of the courtroom with everyone.

There was a reception in the commissary where Admiral Scotchel cut her retirement cake and Traci accepted congratulations.

Eventually Traci and Tuna were sitting with Lt. Commander Bud and Harriet Roberts. "Congratulations Captain," Bud said shaking her hand.

After Traci shared an embrace and kiss with Harriet, she asked, "So Bud Do you have any idea what you want to do with the rest of your career?"

"Well ma'am, Harriet and I are adjusting to being parents of five now. I've spoken with General Creswell. We both agree that if I stay at the Navy Yard HQ, I'll be just another lawyer. I think we can adjust to another billet outside of DC when it comes along."

"Well how far outside DC?"

Harriet replied, "Oh maybe the west coast, Europe or any other international billet. We understand that we can obtain the same medical care through the Navy as we have now; not only for Bud's care but for the five children we now have."

"That's what David and I are concerned about as I'm three months along."

"Congratulations on that," Bud said.

"Thank you, Bud. Well to move on, how about being my XO in Japan?"

Bud and Harriet's eyes bugged out a bit at the request. Harriet was the first to regain control. She replied, "That would be right up our alley."

"Oh good. We'll speak with General Creswell tomorrow to arrange everything."

"Looking forward to it ma'am, Bud said.

At another table Colonel Sarah Marshall was sitting with her husband John and her daughter 18-year-old Chloe. They were speaking with General Creswell.

"Chloe are you ready to start Plebe Summer next summer?"

"Yes, sir I am," Chloe said proudly with some embarrassment.

The three officers shared a chuckle. John offered, "She worked very hard pulling a 3.8 GPI in school and her extracurriculars; so along with the recommendation letters from former President Bartlett and former SECNAV Nelson and Traci's dad Senator Manetti helped her along in getting accepted. All she has to do is live up to all that."

"Oh gee, thanks Dad, put a little more pressure on me," Chloe groused good naturedly.

After the laughter died down, Sarah did say, "I'm glad she was home this past year to help care for the youngsters in the evenings when I was dealing with my treatments."

"Any chance you'd want Admiral Scotchel's job as Judiciary XO?" Creswell asked Sarah.

"I don't know. I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Also, after dealing with the cancer treatments, I like that all I need to do is try cases and go home. I wouldn't be averse to a teaching post either in the Marines or when I retire."

"Are you thinking of retiring?" Creswell asked.

"Well I was about 80/20 to staying in when I was diagnosed last Spring. The Firearms Qualifications I won, thank you for the steak general, was the factor that made me decide to stay in."

Creswell smiled indulgently at that as he replied, "I'll tell you what, if I see if any teaching billets open up, I'll send them to you for your consideration."

Sarah smiled in appreciation of the generous command gesture and replied, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

It wasn't long before the party broke up and the guests left.

Tuesday, July 5, 2005

0800 Local Time

US Naval Academy

Annapolis, MD

Sarah, John and the three younger Marshall children, Carolyn, Patrick & David were hugging Chloe. The Marshalls were at Annapolis the night before after spending the July 4th holiday weekend with the Rabbs at their bungalow on the beach in Rehoboth, DE. The Rabb family was standing back as they already expressed their well wishes.

Chloe was starting the Naval Academy's Plebe Summer, the summer training program which is required of all incoming freshmen to the United States Naval Academy. The program lasts approximately 7 weeks and consists of rigorous physical and mental training. The stated purpose of Plebe Summer according to the Academy is to "turn civilians into midshipmen".

"I'm gonna miss you Chloe," Carolyn cried in her sister's embrace.

"Oh pumpkin, this is what I have to do, what I signed up for. I'll always be your sister. I'll write you every day, I promise." Carolyn nodded as she let go. John came up and picked her up for her to cry on his shoulder. It was funny that both boys were fascinated

Sarah and John looked on proudly with their own tears running down their faces.

As Chloe went off to join the other plebes, the Marshalls and Rabbs joined the rest of the families in the stadium grandstand who had also said their goodbyes.

They looked as the plebes were gathered into formation for the welcoming ceremony. They stood and saluted as the national anthem was played. They listened to the usual speeches and looked on as the Academy Commandant administered the oath of office to the plebes. Soon after the that the plebes were marched off and the families dispersed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_AN: I fixed a time glitch in Chapter 1 concerning Chloe's high school graduation._

Tuesday, July 5, 2005

US Naval Academy

Annapolis, MD

As the Rabbs and Marshalls walked to their cars, John was asking Mattie Rabb, "So Mattie, are you keeping up on your flying lessons?"

"Yes, Uncle John I am. I should be ready to solo in Sarah by the end of July before I start at Virginia Tech."

"You ready for that Harm?" Sarah asked.

"Well Mattie already has a driver's license, why not a pilot's license," Harm replied.

"So, you want to take over Grace Aviation?" Sarah asked.

"Well I want to have a hand in it. Beth O'Neil is doing a great job managing it with her partner, Carrie. So, there's no rush. After I get my aeronautical engineering degree, I'll decide what to do then," Mattie replied.

"I wasn't surprised that Beth jumped at the chance to manage the service and the school; what with the deal of living in Mattie's house at a modest rent thrown in," Diane replied.

"Yeah nice to know the house is being taken care of and not going derelict. It's a good thing we caught the squatters that broke into the house before Beth and Carrie moved in," Harm replied.

"We're lucky they didn't start receiving mail at the house. Otherwise it would have legally impossible getting them out," Sarah said.

"When is your next flying lesson with Beth?" John asked.

A week from Saturday. I'm staying at the house Friday night before so we can get together early Saturday. They rearranged my old room for me."

At that the families got into their respective cars for the ride home.

Saturday, July 16, 2005

1030 Local Time

Grace Aviation Hangar

Manassas Regional Airport

Manassas, VA

After doing the required navigation class and planning, Mattie took off with Beth sitting in the copilot's seat of the Cessna. Beth put Mattie through her paces as she flew the orbit flight around the area of the Manassas Airport as they planned. They were an hour into their flight just north of the airport when they received a transmission from air traffic control.

"Cessna 9234 – Manassas Control Tower, weather shows sudden worsening conditions with a fast-moving storm moving from the west with tornado warnings. Strongly advise that you cut it short."

Beth keyed her headset mic to reply, "Roger tower. We are turning toward the field. What's the ETA of the storm to the field?"

"About fifteen minutes Cessna 34."

"Roger that tower. Cessna 34 turning toward the field."

Mattie had been listening and without waiting for Beth instructions, she started her turn south toward the airport.

Beth let out a gasp as she saw the storm front in front of them.

"Are we going to make it Beth?"

"Yeah Mattie, we can make it. Let me have the controls. We're going in hot."

"You have the plane," Mattie said as she relinquished the controls when Beth took hold.

Beth expertly handled the plane as she felt the fuselage shake as the winds picked up. On the final approach she had to crab the plane as the wind blew across the runway. Beth and Mattie both breathed sighs of relief as thy touched down. It was pouring rain as she took the plane through the taxiways to the hangar.

As they approached the Grace Hangar, Mattie said, "Man that was close."

Just as she said that, a tornado touched down right outside the hangar. It picked up the little plane from the port side and before Beth or Mattie could say anything, the plane was lifted and thrown starboard. The plane's fuselage just behind the cockpit and the wings struck the hangar doors, shearing the plane completely in half. The starboard wing was bent up at the cockpit as the plane fell into the hangar and landed on its top, with the port wing falling flat onto the floor in the hangar.

The hangar crew looked on in horror as they saw the plane tossed around. They ran to the wreck and tried to extract the two passengers. Carrie was in the office watching out the window for Beth to return and saw the accident unfold. She had the sense to call 911 to get the airport's emergency crews to the hangar. Then she ran out to help as best she could.

When she reached the wreckage, she saw that the hangar crew had sprayed foam fire retardant on the fuel that spilled when the wing broke apart. As they went about clearing debris from in front of the plane to get to Beth and Mattie trapped in the cockpit, the first fire truck arrived.

1300 Hours Local Time

Rabb Home

Ashby Place

Fairfax, VA

Prince William Hospital

8644 Sudley Road,

Manassas, VA 20110

Diane was watching their children having lunch while Harm was outside swimming laps in the pool. As he came out of the water, he saw the weather front moving in and hurried into the house. Just as he reached the door, he saw the first flash of lightning followed by the roll of thunder. It started to pour rain at that moment as well.

"Wow it's really coming down out there," Harm said as he closed the door.

Diane looked out the window and said, "I hope Mattie and Beth aren't flying in this."

Harm nodded his agreement as he went to change out of his swimsuit.

Just as he came back into the kitchen, the house phone rang. Diane picked it up and recognized the hangar office number.

"Beth is everything alright?"

"Diane, it's Carrie. Beth and Mattie were in the Cessna. They cut their flight short when the tower notified them of the bad weather. They were rolling into the hangar when a tornado blew it into the hangar doors. It broke apart behind the cockpit and flipped over onto its back. Beth and Mattie were trapped. The force of the impact collapsed the cockpit roof down onto Beth and Mattie. The airport fire department used the jaws of life to get them out. Right now, they're on their way to Prince William Hospital."

"What's the extent of their injuries?" Diane asked. She didn't want to believe that Mattie or Beth were dead.

"Beth was responsive. She had a head laceration and her shoulder was probably broken. Mattie was unconscious. They stabilized her neck and back before they pulled her out. She also has a head laceration."

"Carrie, Harm is on his way to the hospital now. He'll meet you there."

Harm nodded as he went out to the garage. He keyed the garage door open as he got into the Lexus.

It took him about thirty minutes to reach the hospital. The heavy rain slowed traffic to a crawl.

Harm managed to find a parking space in the hospital's parking garage and he ran in and found his way to the emergency room. He went up to the nurse at the registration desk.

"I'm Mattie Rabb's father. Can you tell me where she is?"

The nurse consulted her charts and replied, "Mr. Rabb, she's in trauma room four. Just down the hall to the right. The doctors are with her now. You're going to have to wait until they come out, otherwise you'll disrupt her treatment."

Harm sighed as he relented. He went to sit in the waiting area in front of the desk. He got his cellphone out and called home.

"Hey honey. I haven't seen her yet. The doctors are still with her. Wait a minute, here comes Carrie. I'll call you back when I have news."

Carrie rushed to him and sank into his embrace.

"How are they?"

"Beth did have a broken shoulder. They sedated her to relieve the pain. They're going to operate on her tomorrow. Mattie is still not awake. She's been sent to get a CAT scan. I told the doctors that you were here for Mattie."

At that a woman dressed in scrubs and a white lab coat came over to them, asking "Mr. Rabb?"

Harm turned to her to reply, "Yes, I'm Mattie's father."

"I'm Dr. Talley. I did Mattie's work up. She's awake now and responsive. We did a neurological exam and she is not paralyzed as she can wiggle her toes. Considering the extent of the cervical vertebrae injuries, she is very lucky. The first responders did a great job at extracting her without causing paralysis."

"How extensive are the cervical injuries?"

"She sustained fractures to her C5 & C6 vertebrae. Again, she's very lucky that her spinal cord wasn't damaged. We need to perform spinal stabilization surgery. Then she's going to be placed in a halo head harness until her vertebrae heal."

"When are you going to do the surgery?"

"Today once you sign the consent."

"Alright get the forms ready."

Same Time

Rabb Residence

Diane was on the phone with her family. First, she called her in laws, Sergei and Jen. "Jenny, Mattie's plane crashed and she's at Prince William Hospital. I need someone to come here for the kids so that I can go to the hospital."

"Diane I'll be there with Tammy as soon as I can."

"Thanks Jenny, you're the best."

As soon as she disconnected with Jen, Diane called Harm, "What's happening now?"

"Mattie woke up. The doctor explained what happened and about the surgery. They're prepping her now."

"Okay Jenny is coming here to be with the kids. I'm going to meet you there."

"Okay, I'll be waiting on the 5th floor surgical wing."

A few minutes later Jenn arrived. She put 1-year old Tammy in the charge of Les. When Les walked into her bedroom with Tammy, Diane said, "Mattie is having surgery in her neck. She has two fractured vertebrae there. Thank God there's no paralysis"

"Yeah," Jen replied making the sign of the cross. She said, "Okay I called Sergei at Cherry Point. He'll meet me here after the copter shuttle lands at Andrews. I'll make dinner for the kids."

"Thanks Jen," Diane said. Then she was out the door to the garage and on her way to the hospital.

It wasn't long until Diane reached the hospital and went in to find her husband on the 5th floor. She readily went into his outstretched arms and melted into his hug.

"Any word?" Diane asked.

"They're still operating. It's been a little over any hour."

"Okay all we can do is wait. Where's Beth?"

"On the floor below. Carrie's with her. She's in a lot of pain. She told me to worry about Mattie and not about her."

"Fine, we'll visit her after we hear about Mattie."

The two sat down on the waiting chairs. About forty-five more minutes later, they looked up when they heard someone say, "Harm Diane?"

They looked up and saw Sarah walking toward them.

Diane welcomed her sister with a hug saying, "Thanks for coming. Did Jenny call you?"

"Yes, she did. I asked her to not call Chloe yet until we have some news. There's no sense having her leave the academy and wait here."

"Smart move," Diane replied in agreement.

It was then that a nurse with the name plate "Nancy" approached the trio. Mr. & Mrs. Rabb?"

"Yes?" Diane replied.

"Mattie's surgery is over. It went well. She's being taken into the recovery room now. The doctor will be out shortly to give you more details after she finishes her post operation examination."

The three let out a collective sigh of relief. Diane said, "Thank you Nancy."

"My pleasure." Nancy replied before she turned to walk away.

They sat down and waited about another hour for the surgeon, a tall dark-haired lady, to come out.

She shook all their hands saying, Hello I'm Dr. Harrington. I performed the surgery to stabilize Mattie's cervical spine."

"How is she doctor?" Diane asked.

"Well I wish I had more patients like her. I'm very proud of her. She came through it like a champ. She woke up a bit in recovery. We gave a complete neurological examination. She was able to move her feet; so, there is no paralysis."

The three family members breathed a relieved sigh.

"So how long until she can resume normal activity?"

"About 2 months. Was she starting college in September?"

"She was going to start at Virginia Tech," Diane replied.

"Well she's going to have to put that off a semester or even till next fall. She's going to need a lot of physical therapy."

"Well, we'll set it up for her when the time comes." Diane said. She asked, "Can we see her?"

"Yes, come on back with me. Don't worry about how she looks. She's going to have the halo on as well as a neck brace. That's going to stay on as the incision heals."

The group went down the hall to Mattie's recovery room.

When they walked into the room, Mattie was awake enough to see that she had company. "Mom, Dad?"

Diane went up to her and went to caress her cheek but stopped from reaching passed the vertical spars of the halo. But Dr, Harrington reassured her, "Yes, you can reach to touch her."

Diane started to stroke Mattie's cheek and said, "How do you feel baby?"

"Okay I guess and I can wiggle my toes. I was so scared when that tornado flipped us. I was awake for the whole time until I went asleep for the surgery."

"I know baby. We were just as scared and because you can move your toes shows that there is no paralysis. You're going to need a lot of physical therapy though," Diane said.

"Will I be able to start school in September?"

"We may have to postpone that for a time. Let's concentrate on getting you better."

"Okay, I guess. I can wait. It's not like they won't admit me again."

"That's the spirit," Diane said as she gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The family settled down and relaxed, knowing that the worst was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_AN: This chapter starts the adventure inspired and contributed by Batty 02 as it merges into a crossover with "Airwolf"._

Friday, September 23, 2005

1230 Local Time

Rabb Home

Ashby Place

Fairfax, VA

Harm pulled the Lexus into the garage. When he got out, he opened the back door for Mattie to step out.

It had been ten weeks since the accident. Mattie was without the halo, but still wore a neck brace. After an initial two weeks stay in the hospital after the surgery, she was transferred to the Prince Edward Medical Center Rehabilitation & Skilled Nursing Center next door to the hospital where she endured the long rehabilitation. The halo had come off after six weeks when the cervical bone had knitted properly. She still wore the brace to help strengthen her neck muscles. She was a good patient as she met all her rehab goals.

In the meantime, Harm & Diane had installed ADA certified devices in the house, which included ramps at the front and back doors, a hand rail in the walk-in shower in the kid's bathroom as well as handrails along the bedroom hallway.

Mattie held onto Harm's arm as they stepped up the two steps from the garage into the house. She made her way through the kitchen to the living area and collapsed onto the sofa.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll be in my office with the door open," Harm told her.

"Okay Dad. I'll let you know." Mattie replied as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She lay back and sighed, extremely happy to be home.

A little after 1500 hours Les, Samantha, Trey and Natalie came home from school and daycare. They all rushed to see their sister, yelling, "Mattie!"

Mattie turned and opened her arms. Natalie ran and hopped onto the sofa and snuggled into her big sister. The other three bent and gave her the usual hugs and kisses.

"You made it home in time for my birthday party," Natalie said.

"Well I couldn't miss that. It's nice that mom wants to hold yours and Sarah's at the same time, your birthdays being so close to each other."

At that point Diane came in followed by Harm after storing the daily groceries. Diane went behind the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom, me to. They gave me such good care, but I was itching to get home and sleep in my own bed; without the handicapped stuff attached."

"Well the only stairs you have to deal with go down to the basement where your father set up the gym. We got you a treadmill, stair master and weights. You can do some weight training when you're ready."

"Sounds good. We can do that starting tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

'That's fine, you can go at your own pace."

Mattie nodded at her mother as the family settled down for the rest of the day, happy knowing that they were now sleeping once again under the same roof

Saturday, October 1, 2005

1100 Local Time

Haverhill Winter Series Equestrian Competition

Haverhill Farms

Ashland, VA

The Rabb and Marshall families where at Haverhill Farms in Ashland to see Chloe and the Naval Academy Equestrian Team compete at Winter Series Equestrian Competition. The families met up in the picnic table area set up for the spectators around the competition course. All the Marshalls gave Mattie their hugs and well wishes. After Harm & John took the young kids to see the horses, Sarah, Diane and Mattie sat together at the picnic table.

How are you feeling Mattie?" Sarah asked after greeting her.

"I'm good. I don't have any more pain, though I get tired quicker. Although being home a week has let me build up my stamina"

"Kind of like what your Uncle John had to go through."

"Yes, he was saying that when he visited me in rehab."

As the family spoke, Margaret (Maggie)Magnum came over to join them.

After she greeted everyone, Maggie asked, "Mattie, I'm so glad to see you up and walking."

"Thanks Mrs. Magnum."

"Are you still going to take flying lessons?"

"Yes, sir I am. That was a freak tornado that caused the plane to flip and crash while we were on the ground. That's not any reason to give up on flying."

"What about college?"

"Mom, Dad and I worked it out with the admissions people at Virginia Tech and I'll start next September. That way I can use the whole Winter into Spring & Summer to get better and build myself back to normal."

"Good to hear

At that point Harm & John came back with the kids as well as Tom Magnum with the Magnum twins Trip (Thomas) & Patricia in tow.

After greeting the rest of the Magnums, Sarah asked Maggie, "How's Lilly doing on the George Washington?"

"She loves it. She's training in cryptology. She got bitten by that bug when she talked with you Diane when she did her summer internship at NCIS."

"Well, I saw that she has a talent for it," Diane replied modestly.

The families talked about many things as they waited for Chloe to take her ride. When they heard her being announced along with her horse Aberdeen, they stopped to pay attention.

As the family watched Chloe and Aberdeen go through the course, they didn't pay attention to a gentleman wearing all white with a white fedora paying close attention to them. He was paying the closest attention to Margaret Magnum.

After Chloe rode the course, she did the usual after ride chores of getting Aberdeen settled, watered and fed. After Aberdeen was secured in the trailer for the ride back to the Naval Academy stables, Chloe went to visit with her family.

Everyone went up to greet her and congratulate her on her, so far, best in show time on the course.

"You were wonderful!" exclaimed her mother as she pulled Chloe into a tight hug. Chloe greeted Mattie warmly, happy to see her up and about.

"So how are you doing at the academy?" Tom Magnum asked.

"I'm doing great admiral. I've studying pre-law and flight engineering. I really like the helicopters."

That pricked the ears of the gentleman in white, but he didn't let it show.

"What got you interested in flying helicopters?" Harm asked.

"When Mrs. Magnum gave Mattie and I Airwolf patches for the CAP flight jackets you gave us for Christmas last year," Chloe explained and went further. I loved the stories of the times she flew Airwolf."

"Yeah, they were something," Maggie said wistfully.

Maggie hadn't told the girls all the stories from her two-year, (1984-1986) hiatus from NIS as they were classified. Only Thomas knew all of them. She had disclosed the stories when they got married shortly after Thomas rejoined the Navy and Maggie reunited him with Lilli Catherine.

As Mattie and Chloe were speaking, the gentleman in white got up and turned to the family and friends at the next table.

Maggie saw him immediately and her face turned ashen. Thomas was looking at her as she spoke and he became instantly concerned, as did all their friends.

They all turned to the source when the gentleman in white greeted them with, "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Michael Coldsmith Briggs. It's nice to see you again Caitlin."

Maggie had regained enough of her senses to utter "Archangel, I thought you died in the explosion."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Saturday, October 1, 2005

1500 Local Time

Haverhill Winter Series Equestrian Competition

Haverhill Farms

Ashland, VA

Briggs smiled at Maggie's utterance as he replied, "Well those reports were exaggerated." He waited a beat before he asked, "May I have a seat?"

John got up and pulled a chair over and put it beside his, opposite where Sarah sat, coincidentally - or not- next to Maggie.

"I'm guessing that you would like me to explain," Briggs began, (Everyone nodded.) "I was not in the hanger when the explosion that allegedly killed Dominic Santini and injured Stringfellow Hawke happened. In fact, neither was Dominic. We were in an underground bunker that was about ten yards behind the hanger. We detonated the charges by remote control."

"The investigators found two bodies. We thought they were yours and Dominic's," Maggie said.

"Yes, the investigators found two bodies. They were actually members of the Russian mafia gang that had been after Airwolf since Henry Moffett built it for the FIRM."

"You mean the CIA!" John interjected.

Briggs gave him a knowing look as he continued, "Yes, the CIA. Remember Moffett killed the support staff who helped him build Airwolf before he stole it and flew it to Libya. We had the investigators present a redacted report of the "helicopter explosion" stating myself and Santini were killed and Hawke was injured. Hawke wasn't supposed to be there." Briggs replied holding his fingers up in air quotes.

"You explained that Santini wasn't 'allegedly' killed. Did his niece know he wasn't dead?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, she did. Before she joined the Lady's crew, she helped him relocate to Florida in witness protection. They changed his name to Artemus Sullivan."

The new name brought Sarah and Harm up short as Sarah asked, "Artemus Sullivan? We (motioning between her and Harm) were involved with a case with him in Miami about seven years ago. A drug lord, who had diplomatic immunity, ran over his grandson in a hit-and -run incident. Sullivan bombed the drug lord's yacht. Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is. The grandson that was killed in the hit-and-run was St. John Hawke and Jo's son. When Hawke and Jo walked away from Airwolf, they moved down to Florida to be near Dominic and got married there. Dominic never married again after his wife Katy Santini passed away in 1983 after forty-eight years married and they never had children."

"How did Dominic and Katy meet?" John asked.

"Katy was a nurse in the South Pacific on the Island where Pappy Boyington based his Black Sheep Squadron. He was a PT Boat skipper patrolling the islands around there. He was in the same squadron as Jack Kennedy. His boat was the PT 73. He met Katy when he went to the hospital where she was working as a Navy Nurse to see a friend. After that they stayed in contact. They got married after the war in late 1945."

"How did he meet the UDT men if he was a PT Boat skipper and how did he go from PT boats to choppers?" Diane asked.

"His friends in Miami were old UDT teammates that Santini ferried on some missions in the South Pacific Theater. After the 2nd world war, he stayed in the Navy. After the PT boats were phased out, he learned to fly helicopters. He flew them in the Korean War."

"So, he was what, an O2 to O3 in the Navy during World War II?" Harm asked.

"Yes, that's correct. He retired from the Navy an O6 in 1962. He flew helicopters for a local news channels in Los Angeles for twenty plus years. Stringfellow Hawke recruited him to help fly Airwolf out of Libya," Briggs replied.

"He's had a colorful life," Diane added sardonically.

"That he has," Briggs acknowledged.

"So where is "The Lady" now?" Maggie asked. She wanted to get back to the start of the conversation.

"Right now, I don't know. St. John Hawke, Stringfellow's brother, took it and hid it somewhere because there are some nasty-ass individuals still looking for her. He couldn't bring himself to destroy it. If Airwolf falls into any other but American hands, say Russia or Iran, it could threaten the national security of the US. They could copy the software and reverse engineer the plans and manufacture thousands of copies. It has to be found and either destroyed or turned over to the right people in the US Government."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Maggie asked.

"You still keep in touch with Colonel Buck Green, you're old CO in NIS?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, when you told him you'd be here when you two made plans to have lunch tomorrow, he sent me here to speak with you. He's heard that there are renewed efforts to find Airwolf."

"So, you accidentally overhearing us talking to our daughters about helicopters, in the words of General Schwarzkopf and in deference to the mixed company here, was a bunch of bovine scatology," John said acerbically.

"That is correct," Briggs acknowledged with a smile.

"Uh, huh," John replied. Then he asked, "Are Santini and the Hawkes still in Miami?"

"Yes, as far as I know from their Christmas card last year," Briggs answered.

"What do you say we go speak to them about 'The Lady'?" John offered to Maggie and Tom, who nodded yes.

"Yes, I think that is the next step," Maggie acknowledged.

"After you Maggie, who do we know that has a helo license?" John asked.

"Sergei comes to mind," Sarah replied, beating Harm by a split second from saying it.

Monday, October 3, 2005

0930 Local Time

Diane Rabb's Office

NCIS Headquarters

Navy Yard, DC, SE

A few months fresh out of OCS 2nd Lt. Sergei Rabb, USMC was sitting having coffee with his sister-in-law, Diane in her office, who asked, "So, Sergei how's it going at Cherry Point?"

"I's great Diane. They're making me an instructor since I was already flying in Russia and then Afghanistan for so many years."

"Good to hear. Listen, the reason I asked you here to see if you're willing to go on an assignment for NCIS & Naval Intelligence."

"I'm listening."

"Tell me have you ever heard of Airwolf?"

Sergei's eyes popped at that. Diane saw that and continued, "By your reaction it seems you have. Tell me what you know."

"Well its existence was a rumor to we helicopter pilots in the Russian Army; that is until we saw it on the American news channels a few times. I would have loved to get to pilot that beast. We could see that it was generations ahead of the Hind Helicopter. I've always wondered what happened to it."

"Well, you may get your chance to find out. We're going after it. John Marshall cut your orders. Your CO has already been informed."

"Boshe Moi! It still exists then?"

"Yes, it does, and from what Briggs told us, there are some nasty-ass people who still want to get their hands on it."

"So where do we start?"

"You, Kate Larkin, Michelle Weatherly and Maggie Magnum will go to Miami Beach and speak to the last known pilot of Airwolf, St. John Hawke. He hid Airwolf in 1988 after someone tried to steal it. We need to get it back or destroy it. You leave tonight from Reagan National."

"Do I go in as a Marine?"

"No, you're out of the bag for this assignment. We want to keep this as low key as possible. Here is the set of NCIS credentials we made up for you."

"Will we have any back-up?"

"We'll have another team in the background watching out for any bad guys that may follow you to Airwolf, if the Hawkes and Sullivan/Santini tell you where it is."

"Good to know. Who do we see first in Miami, the Hawkes?"

"No, you'll see Santini first. He had a good rapport with Harm & Sarah. The Hawkes did not leave their return address on the Christmas cards they sent to Archangel. Santini is still living at the retirement community where Harm & Sarah first encountered him."

"Do you think he will be cooperative?"

"Who knows? I got a feeling though that he may be put off by your Russian accent. So, you have to let Maggie do the talking as he knows her."

"Good idea. What time is our flight?"

"1200 hours. I had Cynthia call Jennifer to let her know you won't be home for dinner."

"Okay then, I'll be on my way." Sergei said getting up.

At that, Diane ended the meeting with "Good luck." She punctuated her wish with a hug and a kiss to her brother-in-law's cheek.

Tuesday, October 4, 2005

1930 Zulu

Ocean Winds Retirement Community

Miami Beach, FL.

On the flight to Miami, Maggie Magnum told Sergei, Kate and Michelle of her relationships with Thomas and Airwolf.

"Buck Green sent me undercover as Caitlin O'Shaughnessy to help safeguard Airwolf. He heard of Moffett stealing it and bringing it to Libya. He wasn't directly involved with Archangel's efforts to get it back, but he knew that it should not fall into another power's hands, such as Russia, again.

"What brought you back to Hawaii?" Michelle asked.

"I came back when I found out about Thomas being shot and nearly killed by a Vietnamese general named Quang Ki. Ki's brother Tranh Ki was a Vietnamese colonel who was an aide to General Nguyen Hue. Hue who was an American double agent code-named "Tiger" that married Michelle before Thomas did. Tranh was killed by Thomas before he could reveal that Hue and Michelle were double agents."

"Why did Michelle marry Thomas if she was already married to Hue?" Sergei asked.

"She believed that Hue was killed in a bombing raid on Hanoi. In fact, when Buck Green found out that Hue was alive and that Michelle was married to him, he "mothered" Michelle as a double agent. He staged a bombing and made Thomas believe she was dead; that is until she surfaced in Honolulu with Hue a few years after Tom left the Navy. In the process of he and Michelle dodging the Vietnamese intelligence people, who were after Hue as "Tiger", they got together and conceived Lilly Catherine.

When I came back to Hawaii, I was involved in the effort to get Lilly Catherine back to her father. You see before Ki was apprehended for almost killing Tom, he had Michelle killed in a car bomb. Lilly Catherine had gotten out of the car to get her favorite doll before it exploded. Ki filmed it and sent it to Tom's home to taunt him. Ki didn't know Lilly was still alive."

"How did you and Thomas get married?" Sergei asked.

"Well when I brought Lilly Catherine back, Tom decided that the best way to protect her from Ki or any of his allies, was for him to rejoin the Navy. He came back as a Commander and the CO of NIS-Pearl. His girlfriend at the time, a news talking head named Linda Lee Ellison didn't like the idea that, a- he was rejoining the Navy and b-she'd be a step-mother to another woman's daughter. So, she walked away from him.

I was Tom's XO at NIS and we got close. I was always over visiting him and Lilly. I became Lilly's surrogate mother, so to speak. I was promoted to Commander myself about a year and a half after Tom came back. So, it was natural that I asked for a transfer. Tom asked me why I wanted out of his command. I gave him two reasons; one I was going to be in command of my own division in Naval Intelligence at Pearl, in fact Buck Green's old billet and two, I admitted that I was in love with him. He just smiled that smile of his and told me that he loved me to." Maggie finished dreamily.

"How long before you two got married?" Michelle asked.

"Another a year and a half. Tom proposed six months after we started seeing each other. For the weekend of our wedding, Tom brought Lilly and I back to Tidewater, VA to meet his mom and grandfather. We got married there and we moved back to Hawaii. The twins came a year after that."

"That's a nice story Maggie, but how are we going to convince the Hawkes to tell us where Airwolf is?" Kate Larkin asked.

"Well I looked at St. John's file. I found that he's related to a friend of ours; or at least Harm Rabb's," Maggie replied.

"Who's that? Sergei asked.

"Cmdr. Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes. St. John's father and her father are brothers. St. Johns and Stringfellow's father dropped the 's' in his surname. Skates is meeting us Miami. John Marshall called her when I told him of the relationship."

At that the group settled down to rest during the remainder of the flight.

When they arrived in Miami, Skates was waiting for them wearing skinny jeans and a man style shirt tied under her breasts. She already had a Chevy Suburban ready for their disposal. Maggie rode shotgun as Skates drove expertly through the midday Miami traffic.

As Skates drove, Maggie asked her, "How much did John Marshall tell you?"

"All about "the lady" and that you and my cousins were flying it at one time."

"Do you know Dominic Santini?"

"Only what Adm. Marshall told me. He said that Santini's a legend in the chopper community. He dropped out of sight about the beginning of 1987. He was allegedly killed when his helicopter blew up. Adm. Marshall told me otherwise, as he's living under the name of Artemus Sullivan."

It wasn't long before they reached the Ocean Winds Retirement Community. The parked outside Sullivan's house. While the rest of the party got out and waited at the car, Maggie went up and rang the doorbell.

The door was opened about thirty seconds later by a portly man with silver hair of about 88 years. He was taken aback by who he saw waiting on the other side of the screen door.

Maggie saw that and smiled saying, "Hello Dominic. It's been a long time; almost twenty years."

"Uhm, come in Caitlin and I go by Artemus here," Santini/Sullivan said letting her in. He looked out the door and saw the party waiting at the Suburban. Being quick on the uptake he waved them in loudly saying, "Come on in out of the heat and have a drink."

Kate, Michelle, Sergei and Skates obliged and trooped into the house.

They all saw that Artemus had company as two gentlemen got up to politely greet the visitors. One was Caucasian and the other was African. They both shook hands with Maggie and the others.

Artemus introduced them pointing at the African, "Wendell Freeman" and at the Caucasian, "Harry Green". The three seniors went about to show them seats and get some beverages from the kitchen.

They brought out bottles of water and fruit juice, with Artemus saying, "Sorry there's nothing stronger than the cranberry juice. They don't mix well with the meds our visiting nurses give us."

"These are fine," Maggie replied selecting a bottle of water.

It was Freeman who started with, "Now Artemus, these nice young people look pretty official. What have you gotten us into now?"

"I don't know. But Seeing Caitlin here, I got a feeling it has to do with 'The Lady'."

Maggie replied, "Yes it does. Tell me Artemus, has anyone else come around asking about Airwolf?"

"You're the second. About a week ago some guy name of Andy Buttons or Bumpston came around asking after it. I didn't get his name clear because my hearing aids were in for repair and I didn't hear him so good."

It was Skates who interjected with, "Buxton, Andy Buxton?"

"Yeah, that was the guy!" Green said.

"You know this Buxton?" Kate Larkin asked.

"A washed-up pilot from my time on the Patrick Henry. Why would X-Man be after Airwolf?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 5**_

AN: I fixed a personnel problem in the last chapter. I mentioned that Kate Larkin worked with Magnum in Hawaii. It was Carolyn Turner/Pierce, John's yeoman, not Kate Larkin, who worked with Mac & Magnum at NIS in Hawaii. I guess I do need an abacus to keep my multitude of characters in my canon straight.

Tuesday, October 4, 2005

1930 Zulu

Ocean Winds Retirement Community

Miami Beach, FL.

"Give all the details about Buxton that you know," Maggie instructed Skates.

"We served together on the Patrick Henry during the Balkans War in 1999. Buxton was court martialed for shooting up a Russian convoy while on patrol with, of all people Harm Rabb. He thought it was a Serbian convoy attacking refugees. Harm got Buxton acquitted showing that the Serb & Russian flags looked similar. Then Harm recommended that Buxton be reassigned because he disobeyed orders to stay at "angels 20" and follow the ROEs. The Henry's CAG, Capt. Pike sent Buxton TAD to Capodichino as corrosion control officer pending a FNAEB to yank his flight status. Harm testified against Buxton at the FNAEB, saying that Buxton was a menace to himself and everyone else. After that I don't know what Buxton did. I don't know if he's still in the Navy."

During the conversation, Kate was on the phone with NCIS Headquarters, requesting Buxton's history.

After Skates finished her recitation of her and X-Man's history, Maggie asked, "Dominic, do you think he went to speak with Jo and St. John?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me and we didn't tell this Buxton about Jo or St. John. We haven't gotten together since Labor Day. You know as I think of it, how did Buxton even know to come speak with me? Only Jo, St. John and my Federal Marshall-WITSIC Agent named Mary Bello knew who I really was."

"Someone let something slip," Kate Larkin said.

When she had everyone's attention she continued, "I just got off the phone with Tim McGee at NCIS. It seems since the Navy kicked Buxton out with an unfavorable discharge due to his reckless flying, he couldn't get a legitimate flying job, so he sold his services out to the highest bidder as a pilot for mercenaries, most especially old DSA agents who went rogue when Harm exposed their corrupt practices. Lately he's latched onto someone from the Asian Mafia as a pilot. The DEA has a BOLO out on him for questioning on suspicion of drug trafficking. Also get this; he's been known to associate with an ex US Marshal named John Royce. Apparently Royce was found to be giving out information of protected individuals in Witness Protection to some crime figures that they were supposed to be protected from. That's probably how Buxton knew Dominic was in WITSEC and changed his name to Artemus. Before the marshals could arrest Royce, he split into the wind. The DEA spotted him and Buxton together in the Philippines during their tracking of the cartel controlling the drugs coming out of the Golden Triangle in northern Thailand, Laos, Myanmar (Burma) and Vietnam."

"Vietnam?" Maggie exclaimed. "Any chance Colonel Ki may be involved with Buxton or Royce?"

"I don't know. I'll have McGee check it out," Kate replied getting back on the phone.

"But why Airwolf? He wouldn't have known about the thing at all. It wasn't known by the general public, just US intelligence and a small part of the aviation community," Artemus asked.

"Someone's talking about it and we have to know who," Skates replied.

"Artemus, can you put us in touch with Jo & St. John?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, we can drive over to their house now. They live about 30 minutes away in Coral Gables."

"So, what do you say we take a ride? Michelle & Kate you can wait here," Maggie offered.

"Not happening Mrs. Magnum," Kate declared. Maggie was going to protest but Kate continued, "Not only are we here to investigate, we're your protection detail. Where you go, we go. Those are Director Magnum's orders."

"Well I'm not gonna argue with that. So, let's go, there's plenty of room in the car," Maggie acquiesced.

At that the whole retinue plus Artemus got into the Suburban.

2100 Zulu Time

328 Placetas Avenue

Coral Gables, FL.

Artemus rode shotgun giving directions as Skates drove. When they arrived at the Hawke's home, Artemus, Beth and Maggie went to knock on the door while the rest got out and waited at the car.

When the door was opened, Beth and the man who answered recognized each other. "Well, St. John Hawkes aren't you going to give your cousin a hug? It's been a long, long time."

The man who was a fit 6'2" with ash-blonde hair opened his arms and welcomed Beth into his embrace, if only a bit tentatively.

They heard a female voice ask from inside, "John, who's at the door?"

"Uhm, my cousin Beth and Dominic and I think Caitlin O'Shaughnessy, Jo." St. John answered as Jo came to the door

"You think right St. John only it's really Margaret Magnum. Caitlin was my undercover name. Are you going to invite my friends and I in so we could explain?"

"Sure, come on in," Jo answered for her husband as he waved the three at the car to follow.

"Do anyone want anything to drink?" Jo asked.

"We're fine what we're here to speak about is…" Maggie began but she was interrupted by the sound of the backdoor opening and slamming and then two youngsters, one boy and one girl, came running into the room.

Jo got up saying, "Excuse me, let me take care of our children. You all talk. I have a feeling this has to do with 'the lady'."

St. John turned to Maggie expectedly. Maggie began with, "We saw Archangel this past weekend. He told us that there are some foreign agents looking for Airwolf." She went on to tell the same story that Briggs told at the horseshow.

"So, you want me to tell you where the chopper is, right?" St. John asked.

"Yes, we do," Sergei replied.

Sergei's accent brought St. John up short, but Maggie reassured him, "Don't worry he's with us."

"That's good. Still why Airwolf and why now? It would be a lost cause. There have been more developed helicopters built that are many generations past Airwolf. Also judging by the software available even here in this house, I'd say that the computer components in the thing are many more generations out of date."

"Yes, that's true, but the weapons and propulsion systems are not. Retrofitting the computers would still make it a formidable weapon. One could still reverse engineer the design with more up to date computerizations," Maggie explained.

"Well that makes sense. Still I don't know what condition it's in now since I hid it almost 16 years ago."

"So, it is intact. Tell me how many people know that?" Maggie asked.

"Just Jo, though she doesn't know where I hid it."

"Where did you hide it?" Maggie asked.

"In Nevada, east of Yucca Mountain."

"The Nuclear Waste Repository?"

"No, that would be too obvious. It's actually at Skull Mountain. It's a government owned restricted area. I wanted to hide it on government land to keep civilian hikers from stumbling upon it. It's near a private use airfield called Desert Rock Airport that's owned by the US Department of Energy (DOE). I knew someone who worked there and could keep his mouth shut as to seeing Airwolf. From there we flew Airwolf to Skull Mountain, where he knew of a cave that we could hide Airwolf in. I landed outside and we wheeled "The Lady" inside and shrink-wrapped it in white polyethylene. We blew up the entrance to conceal that we were there. We camped there for a day, then we hiked out at night to Desert Rock Airport. He let me borrow his truck and I drove to Las Vegas and left it where he could pick it up. From there I went back to the Wolf's Lair in the Valley of the Gods in Utah. Then Jo and I came here to be near Dom," Hawke explained

"Who was your friend?" Maggie asked.

"An old buddy of mine named Jack Dalton. We were in flight school together. Last I heard he went to work for some organization called the Phoenix Project working with some guy named MacGyver."

"Can you lead us to the cave?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I can, but you'll need some heavy equipment to open it. We did a real good job of blowing the entrance," Hawke finished smugly.

"We'll see when we get there," Maggie replied.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Hawke asked.

Maggie looked at Kate who pulled out her cellphone again and said, "Let me make some calls. No doubt we need permission to fly into Desert Rock."

As the NCIS party waited to get permission to go to Nevada, they didn't know that down the block there were two men, one Caucasian and one Asian, sitting in a parked rental car watching the Hawkes' house.

Monday, October 10, 2005

0830 Zulu

Desert Rock Airport

Mercury, NV

Even though they were going to fly in the NCIS' Gulfstream, it took a while for NCIS to get permission for Maggie's party including St. John & Dominic/Artemus to fly into the DOE's private-use airport, as it was located on the military's Nevada Test Site. They also had to acquire the updated computer components for the out-of-date systems. John Marshall and Archangel helped with that as they were their liaison to the CIA as they had the computer programing resources that could fabricate components from the original plans but with faster CPU speed with the larger RAM or Random-Access Memor**y**. When they landed, they stepped out to the Nevada heat at 3,314 elevation.

They had made arrangements with the airport management to have a Humvee with a charger, pulling a trailer with a medium tractor loaded with a backhoe and an AV-Fuel tank truck available for refueling Airwolf, if they could get it started and ready to fly.

It took them about ninety minutes to drive to the cave. While Dom and the ladies set up tents and a portable picnic table and chairs for a camp, Sergei and St. John set to drive the backhoe off the trailer. Just as St. John got behind the controls, Dominic came up to them and pointing to the backhoe asked, "Do either of you youngsters know how operate this thing?"

Sergei and St. John looked sheepishly and asked, "No we don't, do you?"

"Yeah I do. Now get out and watch the master at work."

Dominic got behind the controls and drove the backhoe off the trailer and over to the cave entrance. There he properly put the stabilizing feet down and started attacking the pile of boulders blocking the entrance. As the guys worked in the high heat, Michelle and Maggie shuttled water to the guys while Beth, Kate got their barbecue dinner ready. It took about an hour for them to clear the entrance enough for them to walk in.

When St. John saw the white covering was still intact, he sighed in relief. "Well I think we are pretty lucky to see that's it's still intact. When we get everything cleared from the entrance, we can roll it out here. The tires are still good because they're made of solid rubber, not tires with inner tubes."

After they got all the boulders cleared from the cave entrance, Dominic said, "Great, let's get the covering off and we'll hook up the tow line and pull it out."

It took another thirty minutes to completely clear the entrance of debris for them to pull the aircraft from the cave out to the light of day for the first time in sixteen years. After they refueled it and hooked the cables to the charging outlet in the fuselage Dominic commanded, "Sergei you and I will check the engines while Maggie and St. John install the new computers and the avionics."

Sergei looked on gleefully as Dominic opened the engine hatches and started his check. He willingly pointed out some of the engine components that made Airwolf special. Maggie and St. John were busy getting the computers and avionics up to date. It was late in the day when they completed their checks and the sun was just about to sink below the western horizon.

"Well everything looks good. Still I don't like the idea of flying out at night. We can leave at first light tomorrow," Maggie said.

"Good because we made dinner here," Beth announced from under the picnic shade canopy. She pointed out the grilled hamburgers, hot dogs on the small charcoal grill, soft drinks and salads that they packed in the cooler from Desert Rock. The group set to partake of the barbecue meal.

Tuesday, October 11, 2005

0030 Zulu

Skull Mountain

Mercury, NV

It was decided that St. John, Kate and Maggie would fly Airwolf as cover for the Humvee and trailer as they returned to Desert Rock Airport. The arrangement appeased Kate's protective side. As planned, they set off just after first light. It took about two hours for the convoy to reach Desert Rock.

When they landed Airwolf, they wheeled into a hanger that they procured for that purpose. It was decided that they would have Kate, Michelle, Beth and Sergei guard Airwolf in shifts until they decided where to take it.

"Do you think the Wolf's Lair is compromised?" Maggie asked St. John.

"I don't think so. We kept it very secret while we worked there. But who knows if the CIA sold the location to someone? Remember, we didn't work with anyone but the CIA when we flew it."

"Well keeping that in mind we'll need get Airwolf to Andrews in DC. We'll need a transport plane. No way are we going to fly this cross-country unobserved," Maggie said.

"This airfield can handle up to a C130, which won't be able to fit Airwolf. We have to get this to another airfield that can handle a C5 Galaxy which can handle the oversized load of Airwolf," Maggie explained.

"Where's the nearest base that size?" Sergei asked.

"The nearest is Nellis AFB just outside Las Vegas, about seventy miles away; well within Airwolf's range. Let me call John Marshall to expedite landing permissions for Airwolf at Nellis and the allocation of a C5," Maggie said, pulling out her cellphone.

Friday, October 14, 2005

0640 Zulu

Nellis AFB, NV

Montecito Resort and Casino

Las Vegas, NV

After they made those arrangements, it was decided that Sergei would fly with St. John while Maggie, Kate, Michelle, Beth and Dominic would ride the NCIS Gulfstream to Nellis. They had to wait three days for a C5 to be available. On Wednesday, they flew to Nellis in formation. Diane had also arranged them to stay in one of Las Vegas' most luxurious hotels, the Montecito Resort and Casino. The owner, A.J. Cooper was an old friend of Maggie's and Thomas. They were confident that the Nellis Air Force Base Security would protect Airwolf in one of their secure hangers.

In the meantime, Maggie, Beth, Michelle and Kate would just veg out in a private cabana at the pool. While Beth and the two NCIS agents were the sunbathing type, Maggie was of Irish descent. Her red hair told of that. When she went out in the sun, it didn't matter how much sun tan lotion or sunscreen she used; it was always the same for her, burn, peel, repeat. Sergei, Dominic and St. John went to the shows. When Jennifer and Jo found out that their husbands were at the Montecito, they both forbade them from gambling. Still the hotel's casino hosts treated them like whales, showing them to the best shows the hotel and the city had to offer.

What they didn't know was that they were being observed by the same two men that were following them in Florida. They knew the "Airwolf party" was in Las Vegas because they managed to secret a listening device on the phone in Dominic's apartment. So, when Dominic came back from the first meeting with the Hawkes to pack for the trip to Nevada, he let his friends, Wendell and Harry know his itinerary. After leaving a cheap local private investigator to listen and report further utterances about Dominic's travel plans, the two got on a plane out to Vegas during the week Maggie's party was waiting for permission to fly into Desert Rock. They waited the week out in a cheaper hotel until the PI notified them that Maggie's party was staying at the Montecito.

While Maggie was lying on a lounge chair in the shade of the cabana reading a Stephen Coonts military thriller, her cellphone chirped Thomas' ringtone. She picked it up asking, "Hello husband of mine. Miss me?"

"Yes, I do and so do the twins. Diane told me that the C5 will arrive at Nellis tonight ETA 2000 and fly out tomorrow afternoon after the Thunderbirds do an airshow at 1200 hours to kick off their latest international tour."

"So, you figure that we fly out about 1400 hours?"

"Yes, your ETA at Andrews will be 2200 hours DC time."

"So, tune up the Maserati, I'll get off the plane with bells on.

Thomas laughed at that saying, "Okay see you then, I love you."

"Love you to." At that Maggie ended the call.

Saturday, October 15, 2005

1210 Local Time

Secure Hangar

Nellis AFB, NV

The Thunderbirds Airshow was just beginning when Maggie, Michelle, Kate and Beth pulled up to the hanger to see St. John and Sergei waiting for them.

"Did you guys see Dominic off?" Maggie asked.

"Yes the Gulfstream just flew out with him. It just beat the T-birds into the sky. I'll fly down to Miami from DC tomorrow," St. John replied.

"I'll bet that Dom's enjoying the extra pampering that was laid on for him. When the base CO found out he flew Airwolf, he was very gracious to assign a couple flight attendants to cater to him," Sergei said.

They all shared chuckles imagining Dom taking full advantage of the special treatment. After they looked into the massive cargo bay of the C5 as the flight crew was inspecting the packed and strapped down Airwolf, they went out to enjoy the Thunderbirds Airshow.

As the show ended, they turned to get ready to leave. As they approached the C5, they heard from behind them, "Thank you for packing "The Lady" for us."

They turned around to see a Caucasian and Asian man pointing handguns at them.

Skates and Maggie recognized the two right away. It was Skates who exclaimed, "Buxton, how the hell did you get here?"

Maggie then added, "And Colonel Ki. I thought you would have abided by Buck Green's threat on what would happen if you came back into this country."

"No such luck Captain Poole. I still have much unfinished business here to finish with you and your family. Airwolf will help me fulfill that. Now be so kind as to get onto the aircraft and tell the crew you have two extra guests."

"And if we don't?" Maggie asked.

"Then we start shooting your friends one by one until you comply. I took one woman from your Magnum; I'll have no trouble taking the other."

Maggie felt a chill run down her spine at the threat. Still she sighed seemingly in defeat and turned to as if to comply. Then she called out, "Now would be a good time Gunny and Commander."

"As you wish Mrs. Magnum!" Gunnery Sgt. Victor Galindez said from the hangar opening. He walked into the hangar with Kate Pike, who was spreading out to his right as she and Gunny pointed their weapons at Ki and Buxton.

As Ki and Buxton turned to look behind, Maggie and her friends scattered to cover and draw their weapons. This had the two enemy agents looking back and forth in confusion as they saw their plan fall apart.

Buxton started the shooting as he snapped a shot toward Pike, thinking that she was the weak link. Kate just stood calmly unmoving and fired two quick shots back. While Buxton's shot was high and wide, hers were true as two expanding spots appeared on Buxton's chest and he collapsed onto the hangar floor.

Ki for his part fired toward the NCIS group, but in vain. They returned fire from behind the cover they found. It was Maggie who scored a hit as she saw Ki go down and his gun fly away from him.

Maggie got up and holding her weapon down at the ready, went over to him as he lay clutching a wound at his chest. Maggie could see a froth of blood at his lips, indicating a sucking chest wound and that he was dying.

Training her Sig Sauer at him she said, "Buck Green said if he caught you in the US again, he'd reach down your throat and pull your heart out. He made me promise the same thing. I'll be satisfied that you're dying anyway. But just to make sure you don't survive to come after my family again, here's one for my husband and the woman he loved."

At that she fired at him. Ki fell back from the impact of a bullet through his forehead. Blood pooled on the floor under the large hole in the back of his head.

Michelle came over and said, "Wow that was a little harsh Maggie. To think, you needed our protection."

"Well, Thomas let him live before to let a POW come home. I swore if I ever saw him, Ki wouldn't be so lucky."

As she said that Air Force Security personnel came flooding into the hangar led by the base commander, Colonel Taggart. He went up to Maggie and said, "Nice to know your draw play worked without any of your party getting hurt or killed Captain."

"Thank you, colonel. John Marshall came through again when he had the Gunny and Commander Pike shadowing us as our back-up team. He knew that the people looking for Airwolf would keep coming. Gunny and Kate saw Ki and Buxton following us in Florida. I know it went against all of your security procedures to let them come to this hangar; but we had to lure them into the open. Now we can get "The Lady" safely to Andrews."

"What about any accomplices?" Taggart asked.

"We'll let Diane Rabb's teams go after them. She'll work with the DEA and FBI, who have very large files on them. Also, their cellphones should reveal beaucoup information," Maggie replied.

"Well let's get our base coroner and MP Forensic team here to clean up this mess and collect their evidence. The we can get you out of here. I gotta tell you Captain, you've been nothing but a disruption to the good order of my base operations."

Maggie turned and looked at him as if to reprimand him, but she saw the twinkle in his eye realizing that he stuck his tongue firmly in his cheek. "Well colonel, we'll be out of your hair shortly."

"Thank you, captain, let me know if I or my people can help you again. Safe travels," Taggart finished putting his hand forward.

Maggie took it in a firm grasp replying, "Thank you colonel."

When she let go, she turned and joined her team to get on the C5.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everything in Time**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sunday, October 16, 2005

0130 Hours Local Time

Secure Hangar

Joint Base Andrews

Prince George's County, MD

Because the forensic investigation of the gun battle at the Nellis AFB hangar took so long, the C5 was delayed in taking off until just before 1730 hours local time, three and half hours late.

The NCIS party stood waiting for the loading ramp to lower all the way open. Maggie caught her breath in surprise and practically flew out of the back of the plane when she saw Thomas standing beside Diane and Harm Rabb at the bottom of the loading ramp smiling his trademark smile up at her.

When they broke for air after sharing a loooong kiss, Maggie raised her head and said, "Hello husband I guess you did miss me."

"No only that wife, I'm very happy that you came through okay after that gun battle. Taggard called me and told me all the details. I can't believe Ki showed up and was still after me."

"You mean after us. He had a crosshair on both of us for getting Lilly Catherine away from his bombing. Remember he wanted her dead as well. Did you tell Lilly that Ki was dead?"

"Yes, I did. After I got off the phone with Taggard, I was able to reach her on the George Washington in Hawaii. She was very relieved. Still she wondered if anyone else was out there ready to come after us."

"Well, we'll just have to keep vigilant. We still have to dig into Buxton's and Ki's cellphones." Maggie held up the evidence bags containing those same phones.

At that Diane came up to relieve Maggie of them saying, "We'll start digging into them as soon as we get the warrant authorizing our examining them. Until then, it's Sunday morning. Let's take the rest of today and chill. We'll talk at Headquarters Monday morning. By that time, we'll have the warrant and more information to share."

Everyone agreed to that as they went to their cars to leave. While St. John went with the Magnums and Sergei with the Rabbs, the two Kates, Beth, Michelle & Victor were taken to the Andrews Arrivals' Cab stand to ride home that way.

Monday, October 17, 2005

0830 Hours Local Time

NCIS Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard, SE

The Magnums, Rabbs along with St. John Hawke and John Marshall met in NCIS' main conference room to discuss the Airwolf cased.

Diane started the meeting with, "First of all I'd like to thank all our people for the great job they did retrieving & protecting Airwolf and rooting out a dangerous enemy agent in Ki and a traitor in Buxton."

After everyone acknowledged the kudos, Diane went into the briefing, "When he went digging into Buxton's life since he was on the Patrick Henry, Harm came up with some information that may surprise you."

"When I heard that X-Man was associating with old DSA agents and who they were, I backtracked some of their names and records. It turns out the records go all the way back to Palmer's time at Bradenhurst's secret base near 29 Palms. That was during the time Bud Roberts and I investigated the crash of a Marine chopper there. Records that were confiscated from Bradenhurst's files showed that the drone that crashed into the Marine chopper was looking for Airwolf."

"Did anyone go to speak to Palmer about that?" Maggie asked Diane.

"Yes, I sent Paris Summerskill's Red Team to Leavenworth to speak to Palmer. He was less than cooperating. After that they went to 29 Palms and the old Bradenhurst Base. They found a computer hard drive that the clean-up team must have forgotten. That's where Harm found the records that he spoke about. When they decrypted it, it showed that Bradenhurst was researching Airwolf. Also, DSA agents that were left adrift after that agency was broken up, found work for some cartels in the Golden Triangle in Laos, Thailand, Myanmar and most especially Vietnam. That's where Ki comes in."

"How?" Maggie asked.

"We called an agent we still had in the Vietnamese government. It seems after Ki came back from that POW swap; he was disavowed by their intelligence people. So, he hooked up with one of the Triangle cartels and Buxton was a pilot for the one that Ki joined. One could surmise that the DSA agents who were also working as mercenaries for the cartel kept talking up Airwolf and that made Ki and Buxton keen to go after it in the US. We're still trying to ascertain when and where they entered the country undetected. We know that Buxton met up with John Royce, the ex-marshal, in the Philippines and that's when they found out about Artemus or Dominic."

"Ki said that he wanted Airwolf to fulfill his revenge against Thomas and me. Can we surmise what he had in mind?" Maggie asked.

St. John replied, "Well we could come to the conclusion that he was waiting for us to bring Airwolf to him. We would not have been able to fly it out until we updated the computers and repaired whatever atrophy that occurred while it was in the cave. The reason that I chose Skull Mountain was because it was high & dry; so, there was very little decay. To get back to Ki, if he got hold of it, he would have outfitted it with weapons to blow up whatever he had in mind."

"What did the search into the cellphones bring up?" John Marshall asked.

"Well, Buxton's phone was a burner and showed nothing other than more burner phone numbers. The only one that was repeated was Ki's. Buxton didn't have it for very long." Diane explained.

"So, there's nothing to go one?" John asked.

"So far. We're still doing a deep-dive into Palmer's friends at the DSA and we're coordinating with the DEA and the US Marshals in going after John Royce and Ki's drug cartel friends," Diane explained.

Thomas concluded the meeting with, "Well I'd say that this ends the search for Airwolf. We'll deal with anything as it comes along, like we always do. In the meantime, we'll have the technicians at Andrews go over it and make the necessary repairs and maintenance. We'll paint it up to meet Navy standards and repurpose it for the Navy's & NCIS use out of Cherry Point, North Carolina with a new 'Wolf's Lair' support team working there. But this time we'll be a bit more secure out in the open. Diane, do you think Sergei would like to be assigned to that detail?"

"Well I'll ask him and arrange with his CO at Cherry Point. Hell, the crew at there would be just as thrilled to get their paws on 'The Lady' as Sergei was."

Everyone chuckled at that as they started to leave the room.

Monday, November 7, 2005

1830 Local Time

Rabb Home

Ashby Place

Fairfax, VA

Diane and Mattie were in the kitchen cooking. Diane was teaching Mattie the finer points of making homemade Marinara meat sauce. They were interrupted by the ringing of the house landline.

"Honey can you get that? I'm up to my elbows chopping onions."

Harm was in the living room watching the kids play. He picked up the extension and listened for a bit. Then he got up and went into his study to finish the call. Diane and Mattie went back to preparing the sauce. They looked up when they saw Harm come out of the study. Diane didn't like the look on his face as she realized that the phone call was bad news. She rinsed her hands at the kitchen faucet and approached him. As she got closer, she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Harm went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her before he replied, "That was Tom Engle, Gram's neighbor that helps her on the farm. Gram passed away early this morning."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"Well Tom went to the house to see her to begin their day. There was no answer to his knocking so he went in. After not seeing her on the 1st floor, he went out to the barn. He didn't find her there or anywhere else outside, so he went up to her bedroom and found her lying face up in bed. When she didn't respond to his call or presence, he checked her and didn't find a pulse. She was cold and just beginning to stiffen. He called the sheriff and he called the local mortician. Apparently, she passed away in her sleep," Harm finished with a sob.

"Oh, Harm I'm so sorry." Diane said as she held her husband and let him cry on her shoulder. She was also shedding her own tears.

As she watched her parents dealing with their grief, Mattie discreetly went about to gather the younger children, in the living room and guide them quietly into the bedroom side of the house. After she did that she went back to be with her parents.

"Mom, Dad are you guys going to be alright?"

Harm & Diane broke apart to gather Mattie into a hug while she explained, "Yes, sweetie we will be. Gram was 86 years old. Remember we celebrated her birthday last August 15. She lived a good life. You just don't ever want to hear that someone you love very much passes away."

"Do you want to tell the younglings?"

Diane smiled at Mattie's name for her siblings as she answered, "Just Sarah and the twins. Natalie's only three. She's too young to understand."

At that the three adults went into the bedrooms to tell the children the sad news.

Saturday, November 12, 2005

1530 Local Time

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Harm & Diane notified his parents, Jen & Sergei, Sarah & John as well as all their Navy associates of Gram's passing. Sarah and John told his parents, Ann Marie and Mark & Matt, Uncle Matt & Deanne.

After Harm called them, Traci & David Medwick and Harriet & Bud Roberts sent their condolences from Japan and each sent a bouquet of flowers through the mortician that handled the funeral. Harm thanked them, understanding why it wasn't practical for them to leave Japan.

Harriet & Bud were still dealing with their less a year-old fraternal twins, a girl Nicolette (Nikki) Marie after Bud's grandmother & a boy Douglas Roland after Harriet's grandfather & father born on January 28, 2005. While Traci & David were dealing with their own infant, a girl, Mary Akina (Akina=spring flower in Japanese) on September 17, 2005.

The wake was one day on Friday with the funeral on Saturday at Sarah's Methodist Church. She was buried in the family plot nestled in a corner of the farm where her parents and two siblings were buried.

The repast was held in the barn that was cleaned, prepared and heated by a local catering company that specialized in that kind of dual service. There was no set seating as all the attendees found seats at tables where they all knew each other. Chloe & Mattie were wrangling Michael Chegwidden and all the Marshall and Rabb kids. They were being typical kids, walking in and out of the barn exploring all the places that they could.

Harm was making the rounds of the guests, thanking them for coming. He eventually came upon the table where Maureen & Jim Marshall were sitting with Ann Marie & Peter Matthews with Mark & Christine and Matt & Leslie Marshall along with their families.

After he greeted all of them with either a kiss to the ladies and a handshake to the guys, Harm said, "I'm really touched you came all the way out here for Gram. She told me she loved having more family to send Christmas and birthday cards to."

It was Leslie who replied with, "Oh Harm how could we not come. When we first met Gram she so much as declared us part of her family. The children all loved getting their birthday cards from her."

"Yeah, she loved having the big family in her later years. It kept her going."

Eventually Harm made his way over to the table where Gen. Creswell & Dora, President & Dr. Bartlett, AJ & Sydney with Francesca and SECNAVs Nelson & Sheffield with their wives were sitting to show his appreciation.

"Thank you all for coming."

"It was our honor to be here Captain," Jed Bartlett replied.

"I here that you're doing well in your LSO Captain," Sheffield offered.

"We have a good team there, sir," Harm replied.

How is your daughter Mattie doing after her accident?" Abbey Bartlett asked.

"Well she's met all her rehab goals and is doing nicely continuing in outpatient rehab. She's waiting until next September to begin at Virginia Tech. Right now, she's running around here somewhere with Chloe Marshall and our other children and her cousins. She calls them 'the Younglings'," Harm said looking around.

Everyone laughed at Mattie's description. Just then they heard Mattie yell, "Bring that kitten back here you little scamp!"

They all turned to see little Natalie Rabb running away from her big sister through the tables giggling as she carried a small black & white kitten in her little hands yelling, "I wanna keep it."

As Natalie got within range of her father, Harm stuck his arm out and scooped his youngest up saying, "And what are you up to Miss Rabb?"

"Gram's cat Millie had kittens. I wanna take one home with me. Can I daddy?" Natalie asked her father in a perfect 3-year-old whine.

"Well who's going to take care of him if you take him away from his mommy?"

"Nah uh! It's a 'her' Daddy. See no pee-pee like me," Natalie said, turning the cat over to show her father the underbelly.

That brought roars of laughter from the guests at the table.

"Well she's got the basics down Harm," Jed Bartlett said in between his own laughter.

"It's no wonder. She a very curious little girl. She was at the Marshalls and was watching Sarah changing David when she asked, "What's that? I don't have that." So, Sarah and Diane told her that only boys have that not girls," Harm said chuckling as he sat down next to Abbey.

"That means she's normal kid. Thank God mine are grown," Abbey said with a smile as she stroked Natalie's silken black hair.

"Well can I take her home Daddy? Pleeease?" Natalie asked.

"What did we say about the animals here on the farm. They belong here where they can run around, not stay cooped up in a house when you go to nursery school."

"Oh okay, I'll give her back to her mommy. At least we can come back to visit them," Natalie said as she slid off her father's knee. Mattie was there to escort her out to where Millie was nursing her kittens.

At that Diane and Sarah came over to say hello. After the two sisters finished greeting everyone, Creswell asked Sarah, "Colonel, do you think we could set up a meeting sometime the week after Thanksgiving?"

"Ah sure sir. Let's get our yeomans to set it up. Anything I need to know?"

"Well we'll see. The time between now and then will give me time to have an answer ready for you."

"I look forward to it then sir."

Harm left that table and found Sergei and Jennifer sitting with Loren & Robert Austin. Both mothers were sitting with their daughters on their lap.

After thanking all both couples for coming Harm asked Jennifer, "So ensign, how are your Masters Classes at GWU going?"

"They're good. I'm getting good marks on my midterms. At least going to these classes are easier on my time than the 13 weeks of OCS. It just about broke my heart seeing Tammy only by facetime on my cellphone. I can't thank you guys enough for taking care of her during then and Sergei's simultaneous 10 weeks at Quantico."

"You're very welcome. After all that's what family is for. Did you guys find a house yet? Your apartment is getting small for the three of you," Diane asked.

"Yes, in Maclean, not far from the Chegwiddens' house. Sydney put us onto it. We got a favorable rate on the mortgage as new officers and first-time homeowners. It's got three bedrooms with a master suite and three baths; and the commute is a breeze into GWU and to Andrews where Sergei takes the weekly helo shuttle to Cherry Point."

"That's kinda big for a family of three," Diane said.

"Well not too big. It's going to be a family of at least four in about 8 months," Jennifer replied modestly.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant? Did you plan that or is it a surprise?" Diane said as she reached to give Jen a hug.

"Well both. We couldn't wait to get back together after we both went through OCS. We always wanted to have more than just Tammy."

"Well that's great news Jen. Any pick of names yet?" Harm asked.

"Well if it's a boy, we want to name him Franklin Alexei or if it's a girl, Patricia Elizaveta after Dad and/or Mom" Jennifer said looking over at Frank & Trish Burnett sitting across the table.

Hearing that Trish just about melted. She got up and rushed around and met Jennifer halfway and they shared a hug.

"Oh my God, thank you Jennifer." Trish said in between sobs of happiness. Everyone around the table applauded the announcement.

When she first heard that Harmon Sr. had fathered a son in captivity in Russia Trish was a bit reluctant to accept Sergei as family. She started to warm up when she sent Harm, his father's letters to be tested for familial DNA. In her accompanying letter to Harm, she told him about her miscarriage of twins and that Harm was to welcome Sergei as the brother he was born to be. After Jen & Sergei got married, Jen was actively serving as the broker between Sergei and Trish's acceptance of each other and reconciliation as a family. She urged Trish to have her and Frank be the grandparents to her children. Trish grew to love Sergei as Harm's brother and Jen as a daughter-in-law. After Sergei and Jen decided to change their last name to Rabb, Trish and Frank set forth the process to adopt Sergei as their own son. So, their naming their next child after either Trish or Frank seemed natural to Jen and Sergei.

"That's really great Sergei. It's nice to hear good news out of this week," Harm said as he and his brother got up to share an embrace.

Eventually it came time for Harm to address the retinue gathered at the repast, "Diane and I would like to thank all our family & friends for coming. Gram was the most special person in our family. She loved that she had a great big family to share her life with; two grandsons with families and all the Marshalls with their families. She helped me recover here from my injuries from my ramp strike. She urged me to restore Sarah, our biplane Diane and I named after her; and she urged me to go onto law school, saying to me, "Harmon, you're not going to fly forever."

There were the expected chuckles from that last line.

"So, in the spirit of her Irish heritage I offer a toast that she often shared that was appropriate to this farm, 'May the road rise to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may you be in heaven in the hollow of God's hand an hour before the devil knows your dead."

There were chuckles at the toast mash-up and applause at the sentiment.

It wasn't long after that when the repast broke up and the guests started to leave.

Thanksgiving Day

November 24, 2005

1645 Local Time

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Harm and Diane settled Gram's estate the week after the funeral. Sarah Rabb left a will outlining all her wishes. Harm inherited the farmhouse, barn and all the adjacent farm property. Harm set up to continue to use the local agricultural cooperative that Gram used to tend the crops. Gram's will stipulated that the harvest be continually given to the local charity food pantry set up for low-income families that lived in the area.

Diane and Harm took leave from their jobs to go through the farmhouse and barn to sort out all Gram's possessions; deciding what to keep, give to their family members or give away to charity. Trish and Frank stayed on after the funeral to give their son and daughter-in-law a hand. Gram left her jewelry to Diane to distribute as she saw fit to her daughters and nieces.

Now Thanksgiving brought the Rabbs and Marshalls up to Belleville to celebrate the holiday, even though it was a bit melancholy being the first holiday that Gram wasn't there.

As Trish, Diane and Sarah were preparing the feast, Diane asked, "So Sarah, any word as to what Creswell wants to have meeting about?"

"Not a word. When we set a meeting for Monday at 0930, he didn't say anything. He's keeping his cards close to the vest until then. I got a feeling that he's has a teaching position ready to offer me though. We spoke about that last April at Admiral's Scotchel's retirement ceremony.

"Any indication where it might be?"

"Well I did hear that the Naval Academy's Leadership, Ethics and Law Chair was retiring. I don't know who the powers that be are considering for the position, or even if they're going to fill it."

"Would you want to teach at the Naval Academy while Chloe is till attending there?" Trish asked.

"I don't think that would be a problem. When she has to take a law course, there are other professors for that. Though it would be interesting to have to commute between DC to Annapolis. Still I'll wait to see what Creswell has in mind."

"No sense planning anything until there's something to plan," Diane said sagely.

The holiday feast was served a bit after that. The two families stayed up on the farm until Sunday morning then made the trip back to DC & Virginia.

Monday, November 28, 2005

0930 hours

JAG Headquarters

Washington Navy Yard, NE

About 15 minutes before she scheduled to meet the general Sarah was waiting in the anteroom to Creswell's office speaking with his yeoman, a young Marine E3 Lance Corporal named Maryam Antoon.

"How is your sister Lisa doing lance corporal?" Sarah asked.

"She's doing well ma,am, she's a Captain now at Quantico in the command chain of the Military Police on the base. She really enjoys her work. She got married shortly after she completed OCS. She has two kids, a boy 2 years and a girl 18 months. The billet allows her to go home every night to be with them."

"Good to hear. What are your plans?"

"Well I'm still in college at George Mason in Fairfax for another 2 years. I major in Management. The Marines are paying for it through the assistance program."

"Well good luck lance corporal."

Just then Creswell called to Antoon's phone. "Yes general. ~ Yes, sir she'll be right in." She looked up to Sarah who nodded and went to knock on the door. She entered when she heard to 'Enter!"

Creswell was from behind his desk to meet her halfway across the office with his hand out.

"Good morning Colonel." He said as he clasped her hand.

"Good morning general."

He pointed her to the informal seating area near the fireplace where Sarah sat at one end of the couch and Creswell at in the armchair opposite her.

As they got comfortable, Creswell started, "Well colonel how would you like to teach law to our new crop of midshipman?"


End file.
